


Brat Pack [Fanvids]

by periru3



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I tagged this as gen but this isn't not my OT7, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, Twunk Eddie Kaspbrak, it's just what he is and I'm doing my part in spreading the word, that last tag has nothing to do with these vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: This work contains two fanvids to the song "Brat Pack" by Rocket Summer - one for the miniseries of It and one for the movies. It also has a bonus video that is both vids smooshed together on a split screen, so that's fun for your eyes.





	Brat Pack [Fanvids]

Miniseries:

Movie:

Split-Screen:


End file.
